<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>payback by jjomiomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176996">payback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi'>jjomiomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, tagging porn is so fucking embarrassing wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it even that important, though? Can’t you call in sick or something?” He trailed an arm over Kageyama’s chest and leaned closer. “Don’t you want me right now, Tobi?”</p>
<p>“You don’t get to call in sick when you work from home.” He shoved Hinata’s arm back. “Can’t you just wait, like, thirty minutes?” </p>
<p>Hinata sighed and pulled back from Kageyama. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll take care of myself then.”</p>
<p>OR Hinata jerks off while Kageyama is on a zoom call. He's very happy with the results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yama-yama, I need you!”</p>
<p>Kageyama shoved Hinata away from his lap. “And I need to work,” he said.</p>
<p>Hinata pouted and moved behind Kageyama, draping himself over his shoulder. “You can work later,” he groaned, “all you’re doing is checking your email, anyway.”</p>
<p>Kageyama glared back at Hinata. “I have a meeting in like five minutes, Sho. You can wait.”</p>
<p>Hinata sunk lower over Kageyama’s shoulder. “Is it even that important, though? Can’t you call in sick or something?” He trailed an arm over Kageyama’s chest and leaned closer. “Don’t you want me right now, Tobi?”</p>
<p>“You don’t get to call in sick when you work from home.” He shoved Hinata’s arm back. “Can’t you just wait, like, thirty minutes?” </p>
<p>Hinata sighed and pulled back from Kageyama. “Fine,” he said, “I’ll take care of myself then.” He stepped away from Kageyama’s desk and flopped down onto the bed.</p>
<p>Kageyama rose his eyebrows, because a needy Shoyo was not usually that easy to deny. But then he was getting the notification for his meeting, and he turned back to his laptop.</p>
<p>“Kageyama!” A loud voice came through the speaker, and Tobio sighed as Oikawa’s face filled up a quarter of the screen. “I haven’t seen you in a while, huh? How are you and Shoyo?”</p>
<p>Kageyama managed his way through all the small talk until his supervisor finally joined the call and business as usual got started.</p>
<p>Their supervisor managed his introduction, before turning things over to the employees. “Kageyama, what do you have to report?”</p>
<p>“Our project has been-“</p>
<p>Kageyama paused as a loud moan went ringing through the room.</p>
<p>He turned and saw Hinata, lying back on their bed, palming over his crotch through his shorts. He was staring right at Kageyama, biting his lip.</p>
<p>“What the hell-“</p>
<p>“Kageyama? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Tobio swallowed and looked back to the zoom call, where his coworkers were all looking at him with a mix of confusion and concern.</p>
<p>“Sorry. My cat knocked something over. Anyways...”</p>
<p>He was lucky that Hinata held back from making any sounds for the rest of his part of the presentation. As soon as he was done, Kageyama muted his mic and turned to glare at Hinata.</p>
<p>“Knock it off,” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Hinata giggled. “What wrong, Tobio? I’m just taking care of myself.” </p>
<p>“I’m serious. You need to quit it.”</p>
<p>Hinata keened, grinding his hand down harder. “What? Are you gonna punish me?”</p>
<p>“Shoyo, what the fuck-“</p>
<p>“Kageyama?”</p>
<p>He swiveled back to face the call, unmuting himself. “Sorry, the cat‘s being a brat again. What were you saying?”</p>
<p>Oikawa chuckled, a knowing smirk on his face. “You should invest in a spray bottle.”</p>
<p>Kageyama continued to listen to the meeting, or listen the best he could with Hinata fucking moaning behind him. He knew that the moans were exaggerated, knew there was no way that grinding through his pants felt that good, knew that Hinata was just trying to rile him up with the noises. Kageyama hated that his jeans were getting tighter even though he knew that.</p>
<p>A loud “Oh, fuck,” sounded from behind him, and Kageyama couldn’t resist taking a glance, although he regretted it almost immediately.</p>
<p>Shoyo has taken off his pants and underwear and was gloriously on show for him. He had two fingers in his ass now, and it sounded like he had found that spot inside of him, by the breathy moans he was making.</p>
<p>Shoyo barely had his eyes open, but he still managed to look at Kageyama. “It doesn’t feel as good as your fingers, Yama,” he whined, “you’re so good—oh fuck—it’s not the same without you in me-“</p>
<p>Kageyama let out a groan. “You brat-“ He turned back to the computer screen and unmuted himself. “Sorry, I need to go right now.” He hung up on the call before anyone could answer and slammed his laptop shut.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled up at him as Kageyama stood up and made his way to the bed. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you grinning about?” Kageyama knelt down at the bottom of the bed, already starting to unbutton his shirt. “You feel good about this, you little shit?”</p>
<p>Hinata pulled his hand out and started to sit up, helping Kageyama pull off his button-up. But Kageyama shoved his hand away and pulled it off himself. “Arms up,” he said, and he grabbed the hem of Hinata’s shirt, yanking it off as soon as he could.</p>
<p>“Hands and knees,” he said, and at least Hinata was quick to follow directions.</p>
<p>Hinata arched back toward Kageyama, and Tobio grabbed him by the waist, holding him still. “You wanted me to punish you, right?” He leaned over Hinata’s back to talk right into his ear. “Like the little slut you are?”</p>
<p>Hinata keened. “Yes, please, I need it-“</p>
<p>Kageyama cut him off with a harsh slap to the ass. </p>
<p>Shoyo yelped, and Tobio leaned closer to nip at his ear. “I need you to count for me, sweetheart,” he said, and slapped down hard on his ass again.</p>
<p>“Fuck- One!”</p>
<p>He slapped down again, hand harshly stinging against the skin. “Ah, two!”</p>
<p>Kageyama leaned back to watch as Hinata’s ass turned redder with each slap, an imprint of his hand already starting to form on his cheek. Hinata’s skin always got marked easily; Kageyama wondered how long this print would stay on his skin. The thought made him slap down harder, and Hinata threw his head back.</p>
<p>“Nineteen,” he whimpered.</p>
<p>“Fuck, already? One more.” Kageyama slapped down again, the harshest one yet, and listened as Hinata cried out and lowered his head between his arms.</p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking slut,” Kageyama sighed, as he grabbed Hinata by his hair and pulled him back upright. “I ask you to wait half an hour, but that’s too much for you, huh? You can’t go that long without a good fuck?” </p>
<p>“Tobio—I need it-“</p>
<p>“What do you need? Use your words, Shoyo.”</p>
<p>“I need you to fuck me- I need you to pound me into the mattress, please-“</p>
<p>“God, you’re such a little whore.” Kageyama reached his free hand forward. “Suck,” he said, and he shoved three of his fingers into Hinata’s mouth.</p>
<p>Hinata moaned around the sudden intrusion, letting his eyes close as he wet the fingers and licked around them.</p>
<p>“You just love being filled, huh?” Kageyama shoved his fingers deeper, and Hinata whined and started to suck hard. “Doesn’t matter where, you just love having me inside you.”</p>
<p>Hinata let out a muffled moan, and Kageyama pulled his hand out. “Yes, Tobio, please-“</p>
<p>Kageyama leaned back and brought his wet hand to Hinata’s hole, already shoving in a finger.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you already loosened yourself for me, didn’t you?” He shoved in another finger and started to scissor them. “Did you really think I was gonna let you finger yourself while I was on a work call?”</p>
<p>Hinata moaned, widening his knees. “I couldn’t help it,” he whined, “I needed you-“</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have even hung up. I should‘ve fucked you in front of everyone. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Then they’d all see what a slut you are for me.”</p>
<p>Hinata tossed his head back. “Oh, baby-“</p>
<p>Kageyama snuck in a third finger and continued to stretch him. “I can’t believe you,” he sighed, “interrupting me at work because you’re such a whore.”</p>
<p>Shoyo whined, and Tobio realized that he was starting to thrust back onto his fingers. </p>
<p>“God, how are you this fucking needy?” He started to fuck his fingers in harder. “I talk down to you and you only get hornier-“</p>
<p>Hinata keened. “Yes, please-“</p>
<p>“You don’t even hear me, do you? Too busy getting filled?”</p>
<p>“I need more- I need you to fill me up- Tobi, please-“</p>
<p>Kageyama pulled out his fingers. He reached down to unzip his pants, groaning as his hand met with his untouched cock. </p>
<p>Hinata looked over his shoulder and stared as Kageyama pulled down his jeans and boxers. “Fuck, you’re so big- I want you inside me so bad-“</p>
<p>“Yeah? You want it?”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded desperately, biting his lip. “I need it, I need you to split me open-“</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Kageyama groaned, and he pulled Hinata up and into his lap so that they were facing each other. “Ride me.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Kageyama wondered if Hinata really wasn’t listening, because he just stared up at him with that fucked out expression. But finally, he reached out a hand to steady himself on Kageyama’s shoulder and used the other to reach back, lining himself up with Kageyama. </p>
<p>Kageyama hissed as Hinata’s fingers wrapped around his length, resisting the urge to buck up as Hinata started to lower down onto him—because, despite everything Shoyo had said, Kageyama still knew better than to fuck him without letting him adjust.</p>
<p>It was difficult to resist, though, when Shoyo was whining so perfectly as he slowly lowered down onto Kageyama, his deliciously tight heat engulfing him.</p>
<p>Tobio lowered his head to Shoyo’s shoulder, biting down to give himself some way to release the tension it took to hold his legs still.</p>
<p>Hinata keened at the bite and suddenly dropped down the rest of the way. “It’s all in,” he gasped, “so full.” He started to rock back and forth gently, sighing as he ground down on Kageyama.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so tight- how are you still so fucking tight?”</p>
<p>Hinata laughed breathlessly. “You’re just big, Yama. So big, you fill me up so good- Fuck-“ He slowly started to lift onto his knees, drawing back until just the tip was inside and dropping down. </p>
<p>The two of them moaned at the action, and Hinata repeated himself once, twice, and then he really started to bounce on Kageyama’s cock.</p>
<p>“God, Kageyama-“ Hinata brought both hands to his shoulders and used them to hoist himself up and down. “You’re so good, I love it when you’re inside me, I wish you’d never pull out-“</p>
<p>Kageyama brought his hands to Hinata’s hips and helped him bounce, starting to thrust up into him.</p>
<p>“Fuck-“ Tobio could tell from the way Hinata tightened around him that he had found his spot, and he started to bounce up and down harder, bringing himself closer to release. “Fuck, fuck me- oh my god, please, fuck-“</p>
<p>Kageyama always loved this part, when Shoyo got really desperate and started babbling, unable to really form sentences. He fucked up into him and watched Hinata start to go weak, bracing himself on his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Tobio, please- Oh my god- Please, fuck, I’m so close-“ He ground down one last time and then he was coming, shooting all over Kageyama’s front, body shaking with the force of it before he went limp in his arms.</p>
<p>Kageyama was a little shocked, partially because Shoyo had just fucked himself to completion, nearly on his own—but mostly because he was still hard, grinding down on Tobio and rubbing his length against his stomach.</p>
<p>“Fuck-“ Tobio wrapped his arms under Shoyo and sent them crashing forward until Hinata was on his back. “You’re that fucking horny? You poor thing, you must’ve really needed a good fuck today. How horrible that I wasn’t giving my cumslut what he wanted, hm?” </p>
<p>Hinata didn’t answer, just whined and tossed his head to the side, chest still heaving as he recovered from coming.</p>
<p>Kageyama leaned back and pulled one of Hinata’s legs over his shoulder. “I’ll give you what you need, so don’t worry.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and started to thrust into Hinata, setting a bruising speed right away.</p>
<p>Hinata’s head knocked back into the pillows with the sheer force of the first thrust, and he had to reach his arms up and grab at the headboard to keep himself from moving too much. “Oh, Yama- Fuck, so good-“</p>
<p>“Yeah? You like it like that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck, I love it- oh god- please, harder-“</p>
<p>Tobio somehow sped up and started to slam into him even harder. “Fuck, you still manage to beg for more, after everything.”</p>
<p>“Yes, just like that- You’re fucking me so deep, please-“</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Kageyama pulled Hinata’s leg higher over his shoulder, and Shoyo threw his head back, mouth opening around a silent scream.</p>
<p>Kageyama didn’t need him to say anything; He had already pinpointed the spot inside Hinata, was now abusing it with each thrust.</p>
<p>Shoyo couldn’t even form words anymore, was babbling into the sheets, pulling at his hair and thrashing around—Kageyama had to bring a hand to his waist just to make him hold fucking still.</p>
<p>He could feel the heat growing in the pit of his stomach, begging for release, but he wanted Hinata to beat him. He brought a hand to Shoyo’s length and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p>Hinata’s tongue started to loll out of his mouth, eyes rolling back. He came without warning, right into Kageyama’s hand, body still shaking when it was over.</p>
<p>Shoyo went tight around him, and that was all it took for Kageyama to spill deep inside him.</p>
<p>Kageyama let himself fall onto Hinata as he gasped for breath, only rolling over when Hinata started to whine underneath him.</p>
<p>“So,” he sighed, “are you satisfied?”</p>
<p>Hinata rolled onto his side and buried his head in the pillow.</p>
<p>“Hey, dumbass-“ Kageyama leaned down and flicked him on the forehead. “We have to go shower now. And probably change the sheets.”</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna,” he whined. “I’m tired.”</p>
<p>Kageyama rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “Why do I put up with you?”</p>
<p>Hinata leaned closer and grabbed Kageyama by the arm, nuzzling into him. “You love me,” he said, a sleepy smile on his face. “You wanna kiss me so bad.”</p>
<p>Kageyama laughed and leaned down to kiss Shoyo on the forehead. “You’re right,” he sighed. “I’m gonna go run a bath for us. You better strip the bed by the time I’m back.”</p>
<p>Hinata whined, but he let Kageyama pull away. </p>
<p>When Tobio got back to find Shoyo still rolled up in the dirty sheets, he wasn’t even surprised. He just rolled him onto the floor as he stripped the bed himself.</p>
<p>Call it payback.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: i used the word fuck 36 times in this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>